


Stolen Moments

by deanandcastielwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Ficlet, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcastielwinchester/pseuds/deanandcastielwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://soupernabturel.tumblr.com">soupernabturel</a>: Cas and Dean in the bunker just going about their days as normal but exchanging small touches as they pass each other in the hall, sitting close together when Dean serves lunch for them both and Sam. Just the two of them giving each other small looks and smiles throughout the day, reminding each other that their there and they care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soupernabturel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/gifts).



It all started one day while Dean and Castiel were sitting across from each other at the table in the bunker. They were both supposed to be doing more research on the Mark, but Castiel seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, man, daydream on your own time. Right now, this damn Mark is kind of a big deal," Dean groused.

"My apologies, Dean, it's just... I'm worried about Claire." Cas confided.

Dean's face softened, "Dude, she's tough, she'll be alright. Besides, she's got your number in case she needs help."

Cas nodded, not feeling too much better, but pleased Dean was making an effort to appease his worries all the same.

Dean sighed, "How about I see what Sam's up to, then I'll make us all some lunch?"

"Okay, I'll stay here and keep researching," Castiel said, focusing on the words written in front of him, slight frown still etched on his brow.

"Really, Cas, she'll be fine," Dean assured the angel, brushing their hands together as he passed.

Cas watched Dean leave, pleasant surprise replacing the worry he'd previously been feeling.

 

It was later in the day, when it happened again. Castiel was heading out to do some angel business and Dean was heading the opposite direction.

"Goin' out?" Dean asked when he was a couple feet away.

"Yes, it shouldn't take long," Cas replied.

"Okay, be careful, man," Dean said, hand landing briefly on Castiel's shoulder, before continuing on his way.

 

The next day, Castiel found Dean attempting to carry half a dozen or so large volumes on The Men of Letters' history.

"Need a hand?" Castiel asked, hesitantly placing a stable hand to Dean's bicep.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Dean blinked, passing the stack of books to Cas, their hands touching a little longer than necessary. 

Dean shook out his arms then grabbed a few books from the top of the stack in Cas' arms.

As they walked, their arms brushed against the other's. Neither of them bothered to widen the space between them. 

 

Life continued like that, the two of them finding reasons to be in each other's personal space.

Castiel would sit too close to Dean when they researched, legs touching under the table. Dean would brush imaginary dust off Castiel's shoulder. They would both be sure to brush hands when passing each other in the hallway.  

Dean found himself worrying less and smiling more. Not full out grins or smirks, but a tiny upturn of his lips whenever Cas was around which Castiel would return.

 

"Eat up, Sammy," Dean said, plopping a burger in front of his brother.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam immediately reached for his burger, setting his laptop aside.

Cas followed Dean out of the kitchen, carrying his own burger, setting it down next to the place Dean was setting his down.

They sat too close, in the way that had somehow become normal, smiling privately at each other as they ate.

If Sam noticed their change in behaviour, he didn't say anything, though he might have hid his own smile behind his burger.

**Author's Note:**

> also found on my tumblr [here](http://deanandcastielwinchester.tumblr.com/post/110477248543/youve-probably-received-a-hundred-of-these-by-bow)


End file.
